A conventional gaming device, such as a slot machine, video poker machine or video blackjack machine, typically requires a player to establish an initial “balance” by providing the gaming device with monetary input. For example, the player may insert currency (bills, coins and/or tokens) into the gaming device. Alternatively, the player may have funds transferred to the gaming device from an account, such as a credit card account or casino account that is identified by a card inserted into the gaming device. Once a balance is established, it is available for initiating a play of the gaming device.
The player then selects a wager amount which is subtracted from the balance (i.e. the wager amount is “drawn” from the balance), and initiates a play by pulling a handle or pressing a button on the gaming device. For example, the player may select a wager amount of three coins from a balance of ten coins. In response, the gaming device generates a game outcome (e.g. “CHERRY/CHERRY/CHERRY” for a slot machine) and a corresponding award amount that is based on the game outcome. The award amount may be zero for unfavorable game outcomes, or a greater amount for more favorable outcomes. Typically, greater award amounts correspond to more unlikely game outcomes. The balance is increased by the award amount, thereby generating an adjusted balance that is available for initiating a subsequent play of the gaming device.